Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About
by CecilyAurora
Summary: When you have a wife as hot as mine, you'll always be thinking about things you shouldn't be and that was okay with me. Brucas. One-Shot.


**Summary:** When you have a wife as hot as mine, you'll always be thinking about things you shouldn't be and that was okay with me.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. The title comes from a Thompson Squared song by the same name.

**Sorry about that. I actually uploaded this one but the site must have had a glitch. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About**

"Don't stop," I mumbled into her lips. I loved these mornings waking up with my beautiful wife straddling me. It was perfect, in my opinion and should be an every morning type of thing. I can pray for that, but I know it won't happen.

"Gosh, Luke." She does what she does best. No matter how many times I've tried to take control this morning, she's in her controlling mood and won't see it at all. "This is amazing."

As she called it, we were practicing for baby number five- in her dreams. I was done, done after the first three but surprise number four kind of took that away.

I shook those thoughts away and focused on the one thing on top of me, my wife. She in all her glory was going at it, kissing up and down my neck before she would bite her lip and grind her hips. I was close, really close. We finally had moments of silence- impressive event in this house. Four rambunctious kids in five years so does that to a married couples sex life. I just grin and bear it right now. Hoping that some day, when they're not six, five, four, and three that it will all change.

"Daddy?" She froze on top of me when we heard that. God damn it. Can't a guy at least have a morning of having some fun with his wife? "Mommy?"

"Sorry Broody." She rolled off of me with a sigh of disappointment before running around to pick up our clothes and threw a pair of boxers at me. "Hurry." She whispered.

"Can't a guy have some privacy with his wife?" I pouted, acting childish to match the situation I was feeling.

"Not when there are four kids who need us. Now get dressed."

"It's not that easy, you know?" I whispered a little louder. "It takes a lot longer to go down then girls do."

It was definitely hard trying to lower the blood rushing below, but I sure tried my hardest, but Brooke? She was making it difficult. Instead of slipping back into her pajamas she through on my scattered shirt and clean undies before swaying her hips back and forth towards the door. Teasing me, no doubt. That's all she could do lately with all these disruptions.

"I hear you guys." The voice on the other side shook us out of our thoughts again, ruining the mood.

"Hold on one minute, JuJu." Brooke rolled her eyes at me and placed a hand on her hip.

"You are so making up for this tonight." I warned her motioning that it was okay to open the door. I was all covered up, the best I could.

"Mommy, daddy, what took so long?" Her innocent angelic face made it so hard not to break out laughing.

Julia Scott was a spitting imagine of her mother. I prayed, her being baby number three that she would at least come out looking like me. The older two are a great mixture but with Brooke's dominate hair color. I wanted a blonde haired beauty, Julia. But when the doctor held her up and she was all Brooke I knew I was in trouble.

"Mommy was just too lazy to open the door for you, Julia." I answered before Brooke could. Brooke didn't let me finish, I was going to make her suffer. "Say you're sorry Brooke."

"Sorry that daddy was the lazy one. It's mommy's day to sleep in." She playfully tapped Julia's nose and carried her over to the bed. "Climb in sweet stuff. Cartoons on and mommy goes back to sleep."

It was the weekend, Saturday to be exact and like every Saturday since our eldest was born six years ago, it was Brooke's sleep in day. So she might have woken me up, with the help of myself- if you know what I mean- but she still wanted to sleep more.

"No!" Julia giggled. "Daddy keep mommy up!" Julia stood on the bed in between us and started to jump. She loved this time. One-on-one with us, doing whatever she wanted. She was always the early riser no matter what time the poor girl went to sleep. "Mommy up!"

"Jump on Daddy, baby." She mumbled laying on her side. I know what exactly she was doing. The moment was like everything slowed down. Before I could stop it, Julia fell landing on my already bruising area below the belt.

I grunted a "ugh" cursing silently in my head. "Julia, you gotta be careful." I mumbled wincing in pain.

"Mommy says everything better with ice! I go get some!" And she was off. Typical like her mother, Julia is a miniature Tigger. Bouncing all around in every which way as a ball of energy.

"Get an ice pack, not the cubes Juju!"

"Now can you make it better after all it was your fault." I pulled up behind her, hoping she gets my drift.

"Not gonna happen, Luke. Our daughter will be back any second with ice so you can cool it."

"Damn." I rolled back over with a sigh. I knew better than to push her, I learned that the hard way.

"Guess what!" Our attention snapped to the door and there stood our oldest, Micah. "Jamie just got a new game that isn't supposed to come out yet and uncle Nate is letting him play it. Its rated M. Can I play?"

He worshiped the ground his cousin five years older walked on. Everything Jamie had or did, Micah had to do it or have it. It became difficult for us at times like these.

"No video games rated M in my house. You're six Micah. You can play all the other games you have." Brooke sighed. The addiction to video games, in her theory, is genetic. When Micah was first born and Brooke started back up at work, Nathan would come over with Jamie to escape the wrath of a pregnant Haley to play video games- but Brooke will never know that.

"Come on." He stomped pouting slightly. Micah Davis Scott was our brooding child as Brooke called him, but only if the idea of video games came up. I helped the addiction, I admit, but it's fun.

"Go do something useful." Brooke rolled her green eyes and he walked out of the room. "Can't a girl ever sleep in?"

"I can make sure you go back to sleep." I teased her, inching closer and closer till there was no space between the two of us.

"Lucas Scott!" She hissed climbing out of bed. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm not doing anything with our kids awake."

"I'll tell them to stay awake." Compromise? Right? That's what that was. I knew it wasn't the best answer, but I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Just go take a cold shower." She followed the foot steps of Micah did previously causing me to fall back on the bed.

I let out an aggravated sigh and decided the cold shower may be my best option until tonight or if I could ever get a quickie in. Anything, and everything, would be useful right now. "Hand, I think you'll become my best friend." I mumbled to myself.

To the shower I go.

I hear the bathroom door open, and look up through the glass window. Brooke's standing there with a smirk plastered on her face, and dimples were shown proudly. "I didn't think you'd listen."

"So this is all apart of your grander plan?" Kinking an eyebrow at her, I wondered what the exact plan was.

"Maybe," that smirk gets me every single time. The way her dimples show and her eyes twinkle, I couldn't help myself.

"Micah's playing an age appropriate video game after hiding the inappropriate ones, Lucas." She stared me down, knowing those were my doing. I shrugged it off. "Bradley's playing in his room. Perfect child." She rolled her eyes, but what she said was true. "Kayla is asleep still and Julia is pretending to cook everyone breakfast. So I think we have some alone time."

She starts stripping down and I'm in heaven.

Four kids in four years did not to Brooke's tone body. Her hips are a little wider, and there's a scar from hipbone to hipbone from an emergency cesarean section from Kayla's traumatic birth. Other than that, nothing has changed about her body. She was still the oh so hot and sexy girl I fell in love with in high school.

"Make room for me, Broody." She stepped in and I attack her as soon as she entered. I missed our child-less days of being able to go wild and fuck her whenever I wanted too. I love my kids, but I need my wife.

That was when the baby monitor went off. We heard the screaming "Mama" through out the walls of the house and the walls of the bathroom.

"God damn it. Not again." I stopped my attack on her neck, "Can't get a break, can we?"

"Let me shower fast. Tonight, I'll be all yours Luke."

And I watched her. Brooke, when I first met her, would take thirty plus minutes to shower. Now, it's impressive that she has got it down to a five minutes shower.

"Are you sure you need to get her. She's three, isn't that old enough to take care of herself?"

"Don't start, Lucas." She hissed.

Kayla was her pride and joy. She was very protective over her after the birthing experience. The little girl was attached to Brooke, so attached that she has to be in her sight.

"Just promise me tonight." I'm beginning her.

"I'll see what I can do." She winked. She had a look of evil in her eyes for a quick second and I got distracted till I felt her hand on me. "Now wait and enjoy today."

That's it. She climbs out, dries off and quickly exits with her robe covering her body.

That woman is going to be the death of me.

I finished what was started earlier, with the help of my hand and hurried out of the shower.

"She's playing with Julia, if that's what you're looking for." She sat on our bed with her robe slightly loose hanging from her body. I check the door fast and notice it's locked and pounced on her.

I had no resistance anymore. I don't care about the kids in the room next door. I needed my wife.

Gosh, she looked sexy as can be. Her hair, still wet, hung in soft waves around her face and a smirk was once again on her face. God, that fucking smirk. It was a drug that I've become addicted too.

"Five minute, that's the max amount we have." She warned and I just went at it.

Kissing every place possible as I practically ripped the robe off of her. I was going to get what I wanted. I wanted her.

I didn't even respond to her, I was just having my way. In seconds, I was back were I belonged, deep inside and enjoying it. Her moaning was keeping me going. Fast and hard. That was the pace. I didn't care right now about anything besides her. I needed her. I needed her badly.

"Gosh, Luke." Brooke moaned out, wrapping her legs around me tighter as a sign to go hard and faster than I was doing. "Keep going. Don't stop."

"I'm not planning on it." I managed to get out some how.

We went on, rough and hard. I was in heaven. Not caring exactly about anything still. My mind was just racing with thoughts of my naked wife laying in front of me.

I fell on top after we both reached our highs.

"You on for tonight still?" She winked at me. This was the girl I loved and fell in love with.

"You are so on." I gave her one passionate kiss, before climbing off of her.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Perfect timing." I laughed.

When you have a wife as hot as mine, you'll always be thinking about things you shouldn't be and that was okay with me.

* * *

**So this was a quick easy one-shot that I kept coming in my mind when I heard this song. I hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
